List of Power Levels (The Forgotten)
Below is a list of Power levels of all notable Characters in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. I got this idea, and table from Hyper Zergling. Hopefully, he won't mind. XD {| | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Saga' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Character' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Description of Event' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Power Level' |- | Prince Vegeta Saga || || || |- | ||Frieza||Throughout Entire Saga||530,000 (1st form) |- | ||King Vegeta||Throughout Entire Saga||12000 |- | ||Ledas||At Birth||1300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||At Birth||1500 |- | ||Layeeck||Start of Saga||3400 |- | ||Nappa||Start of Saga||3700 |- | ||Ledas||First Mission, unknown powered up state||1400 |- | ||Ledas||Fighting Saibamen||1700 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||First Fight with Ledas||2000 |- | ||Ledas||First Fight with Vegeta, Injured from Saibamen||1200 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Explosions, Vegeta... chapter||2100 |- | ||Ledas||Explosions, Vegeta... chapter||1850 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... chapter start (after monthlong training)||5200 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... chapter start (after monthlong training)||4950 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... chapter conclusion, powered up fight||6500 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... chapter conclusion, powered up fight||6300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||ARYF maximum power||7150 |- | ||Ledas||ARYF maximum power||7000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Lord Frieza, supressed power||25,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Lord Frieza||8400 |- | ||Ledas||Lord Frieza||8150 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Do Come Back Alive maximum||11,000 |- | ||Ledas||Do Come Back Alive maximum||10,900 |- | ||Layeeck||The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm training||4200 |- | ||The Benefactor||TBDMAH Zarbon encounter, flare (only for a a moment)||178,000 |- | ||Layeeck||Serenity And Atonement, full powered energy||4500 |- | ||The Benefactor||Serenity And Atonment execution, not full power||400,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Serenity And Atonement Benefactor Execution||19,600 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Serenity And Atonment Planet Conquering||12,400 |- | Lauto Saga || || || |- | ||Ledas||Crash landing on Planet Cooler 92||12,400 |- | ||Payar||Start of Lauto Saga||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Start of Lauto Saga||224,000 |- | ||Aprido||Start of Lauto Saga||5,000 |- | ||Lieme||Start of Lauto Saga||232,000 |- | ||Banas||Start of Lauto Saga||512,000 |- | ||Guva||Start of Lauto Saga||512,600 |- | ||Cooler||To Cooler, With Love||120,000,000+ |- | ||Guva||To Cooler, With Love flare of anger||518,500 |- | ||Meloon||To Cooler, With Love||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||To Cooler, With Love fight with Meloon||16,000 |- | ||Banas||To Cooler, With Love fight||520,000 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse start||8,000 |- | ||Aprido||First Glimpse gladiator fight||4900 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse gladiator fight||22,000 |- | ||Payar||Among The Giants sparring match||225,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants sparring match||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Among The Giants fight||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants||25,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants fight with Ledas||232,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants creating power ball||19,000 |- | ||Ledas||Big Mistake Great Ape Form||252,000 |- | ||Lieme||Big Mistake, injured||56,000 |- | ||Payar||Big Mistake, injured||88,000 |- | ||Banas||Big Mistake, Full POwer||605,000 |- | Outbreak: Paved In Blood || || || |- | ||The Benefactor||Begining of Story, Still as a Child||17,000 |- | ||[|Elder||Throughout||2 |- | ||[|Councilors (All)||Throughout||6 |- | ||The Benefactor||Murder of Councilors, Fight with Frieza's Soldiers||50,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Discovery of the Benefactor||14,000 |- | ||[|Dodoria||Discovery of the Benefactor||12,000 |- | ||Frieza||Throughout||530,000 (1st form) |- Notes *As can be expected, there will be very little power level development in the Planet Earth Saga, (Besides Ledas) due to the nature of his location and the characters therein. *Power levels listed are not always that character in fully powered form. The only times where that is the case, it will be noted in the description. *It is assumed here that, based on canon understanding of power levels, the Super Saiyan transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power level by 50x. Super Saiyan 2 is 100x and Super Saiyan 3 is 400x (base strength). *Each time Ledas is beaten, even to near death, his power level goes up tremendously. This is witnessed in the power level increase between To Cooler, With Love, and First Glimpse Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten